


A Good Man

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony mourns.





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Holdiay Exchange. A fill for this prompt: Post Avengers 4 where Steve sacrificed himself, Thanos is defeated and Tony is grieving.

_…You will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man_ \- Abraham Erskine

* 

“Is he still in the shop?” Natasha asked Rhodey.

“He is and he won’t let me in.”

They were right outside the door. Tony heard everything they said. He wasn’t working on anything, hadn’t since… then. For several days after, he’d walked around dry-eyed and numb. Well, not exactly numb. His chest had ached and his ears had roared. He kept thinking, hoping that his heart would stop. How could it possibly keep going? 

How could the world keep spinning? Did it not care that he was gone, dead, that he sacrificed himself for them all? 

How could it even be possible? 

“Tony, let us in. It’s Nat and Rhodey.”

“Go away.” 

“We aren’t going away.”

The door opened. Neither said anything as they stepped into the room. He turned from them and walked to his worktable. There was the note, the one Steve sent after Siberia. Tony touched it as if perhaps there was some of Steve left there. There wasn’t. 

“Tony, you need to eat. You’ve been in here for three days. You’re weak and you smell,” Rhodey told him.

“I – I –” but nothing came out. He did look at Rhodey. Then Natasha. “Have you – did you – where is he?” 

“Happy and Pepper saw to it. They didn’t want to have a service until you told them what you wanted,” Rhodey told him. 

“Where?” 

“He’s in Brooklyn, beside his mother and father,” Natasha finished. 

“Take me there.” 

“Not until you eat something and shower,” both of them said at the same time. 

He nodded. 

An hour later, he felt no better, but his friends seemed to. That was something, he guessed. Natasha, Rhodey and now Bruce walked with him to the car, a plain sedan, one that he used when he didn’t want to be noticed. 

The cemetery was small, fairly well kept. They walked one on either side of him and one behind him, as if to catch him if he fell. 

There wasn’t a stone yet, just a little metal marker with the barest of details on it.   
_Steve Grant Rogers_  
 _July 4, 1918 – May 15, 2018_

Tony felt like all the air in the world disappeared. He couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth and no sound came out. Arms surrounded him, held him, soothing words were spoken. He realized he was crying. Sobbing. 

It shouldn’t have happened. He should have found another way. He – 

Bruce held him tight. He cried for a long, long time. The tears didn’t make him feel any better, didn’t lessen the pain. They woke in him a determination, instead.

Things had to be done. He had to do them. He had to be strong. For himself. For them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction reflects my own personal grief after the death of my daughter.


End file.
